


I Know That You Are A Good Person:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Promises Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Children, Daughters, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), F/M, Family Dinner, General, Getting Back Together, Grateful/Gratitude, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Safe/safety, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Rachel invites Steve, & Danny over for dinner, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	I Know That You Are A Good Person:

*Summary: Rachel invites Steve, & Danny over for dinner, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was surprised to be invited to dinner by Rachel Edwards, who was in the process of getting back together with his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, “Of course, I’ll come over”, He said, when the blond him of the invitation.

 

They finished up their day’s case, & paperwork. Danny went home to Rachel, & she was nervous about the dinner, He went up to her, & kissed her, saying, “Don’t be nervous, Everything will be fine”, as he rubbed her arms up, & down in a soothing way.

 

“I just want him to like me, & feel safe around us as family, & ohana, Plus, I want him to know that we are here for him, Anytime, since he lost Joe”, She was sad, as she mentioned the man, that became family, & friend to them all.

 

Dinner was successful, Grace & Charlie both loves it, when their Uncle Steve stops by, & visits. When it was bedtime, Grace kissed him on the cheek, & said, “Love you, Uncle Steve”, & went to her bedroom. Steve wanted to help, so he offered to get the little boy to bed.

 

He kissed the little boy on the forehead, as soon as he fell asleep, Then, He went to join Rachel, & Danny in the living room, & smiled at them, as they all were settled into their seats. “Thank you so much, Rachel, Dinner was delicious”, It made the beautiful woman hear that, as he said it.

 

“No, _Thank you_ , Steve, You are a wonderful person, especially to my kids, I know that you are a good person, I am so sorry about Joe, & I just want to let you know, That I am here for you”, “We are both are”, The Loudmouth Detective said, Steve felt like the most luckiest man in the world.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
